Dua Sejoli
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka jika polisi dan teroris dapat duduk di satu meja yang sama? Terlebih, membicarakan kisah asmara? "Untuk malam ini saja. Mari lupakan sejenak status dan pekerjaan kita." Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya muncul para 'penggangu' yang membuat dua individu itu jadi kalang kabut sendiri. Takamata slight Okikagu.
Tidak buruk.

Secangkir kopi dan satu pak yakult berisi 5 botol tidak buruk juga untuk menghadapi musim dingin seperti ini. Begitulah pikir seorang pria dengan tampang _stoic_ lengkap dengan perban di mata kirinya. Pipa berisi nikotin di tangan kanannya ia hirup dalam-dalam, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan.

"He.. ternyata Edo seindah ini ya."

Iris zamrud memandang jauh pada hamparan salju di luar jendela. Putih. Entah kenapa salju selalu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Sesosok pria lebih tepatnya.

Seseorang yang selama ini ia benci.

—seseorang yang datang seenaknya dan mengambil semua yang berharga baginya.

Bunyi lonceng yang bertengger di ujung pintu masuk pun berbunyi, hal tersebut merebut perhatian pria itu untuk sekedar melihat orang bodoh mana yang datang tengah malam begini untuk menikmati secangkir kopi. Lantas saja dua lensa hijau itu terbelalak seketika saat tahu siapa pengunjung tersebut.

"Atau.. ini menjadi hal yang buruk bagiku huh?"

Takasugi Shinsuke kedatangan tamu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

.

* * *

 **Dua Sejoli**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Rate : T

 _Takamata slight Okikagu._

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

..

"Brengsek."

Satu umpatan keluar begitu saja dari pria bau kencur yang baru saja memasuki usia dewasa tahun ini. Berkeliaran di tengah malam bersalju seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya. Semua ia lakukan demi pekerjaan—cih mana mungkin seseorang seperti Okita Sougo dengan senang hati berpatroli sendiri di malam bersalju. Semua ini salah Hijikata sialan, partner yang seharusnya menemaninya berpatroli malah terkena demam musim dingin.

"Kenapa Hijikata tolol itu sakit disaat seperti ini huh? Membuat orang susah saja." Dibalik kata-kata pedasnya itu sebenarnya Sougo sangat berharap jika Hijikata tidak sakit.

 _Jika Hijikata tidak sakit pastilah pria dengan surai senada pasir ini tidak akan berpatroli sendirian._

 _JIka Hijikata tidak sakit pastilah pria dengan surai senada pasir ini akan bersantai saat Hijikata mengurus semua Joui patriot yang mengamuk._

 _Jika Hijikata tidak sakit pastilah pria dengan surai senada pasir ini akan terus berusaha membully dan bertingkah seolah ingin membunuhnya._

 _Jika Hijikata tidak sakit.._

Berapakali pun ia menyalahkan orang itu, toh dia tidak akan datang menyusulnya sekarang. Terkadang kita baru akan sadar betapa pentingnya seseorang ketika ia sudah tidak ada.

-tidak ada disini dimaksudkan untuk absennya Hijikata dari patroli malam.

"Hadapilah kenyataan Sougo."

Untuk pertama kalinya Okita Sougo kesepian tanpa adanya Hijikata Toshiro di sisinya.

.

.

Temperatur saat ini sudah tidak memungkinkan bagi Sougo untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lagipula jalanan di sekitar Kabuki-cho pun sudah mulai sepi, segera ia mengambil handphone flip yang selalu bersarang di saku celananya untuk melihat jam.

Pukul 11 malam.

Joui patriot mana yang akan berkeliaran di malam hari penuh salju seperti ini—yah kecuali jika ia cukup bodoh sih.

Baru saja pria pemilik nama Okita Sougo itu berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah kedai kopi kecil berhiaskan lentera merah di pintu masuknya berhasil memanjakan kedua irisnya yang senada dengan lentera tersebut. "Ngopi dulu enak nih kayaknya." Tanpa banyak berpikir ia segera berbelok arah menuju onsen di tengah dinginnya udara malam yang serasa menusuk tulang.

 _Sougo suka kopi._

 _Sougo minum kopi di sela-sela bekerja._

 _Sougo tidak bisa tidur setelah minum kopi._

 _Sougo sangat sayang aneue._

 _Sougo sayang juga sama Kondo-san._

 _Sougo juga sayang sama Danna._

 _Sougo benci Hijikata._

 _Jadilah seperti Sougo._

* * *

..

Ucapan selamat datang dari pelayan segera ia indahkan. Pria berambut cokelat seperti banjir Jakarta itu sekilas melihat siluet seseorang di tengah kegelapan—yah kedai kopi ini pun memiliki pencahayaan yang minim entah apa tujuannya.

"Kukira aku satu-satunya pelanggan yang datang.." Nampaknya ucapan Sougo terdengar oleh pelayan yang senantiasa berdiri di samping pintu, "Saya juga heran.. mengapa masih ada orang yang nekat keluar di tengah malam bersalju seperti ini." Sougo sekilas melirik ke arah pelayan tersebut.

"Kau.."

"Maaf jika saya seenaknya menanggapi perkataan anda." Ucap pelayan itu sopan. Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir, Sougo segera menghindar dari pelayan yang mengeluarkan aura aneh tersebut.

'Dia bukan orang sembarangan..' batinnya. Sekilas dua lensa merahnya teralih pada seseorang di ujung sana.

'Begitupun dengan orang itu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Sougo memilih untuk duduk tidak jauh dari orang misterius yang berhasil menarik atensinya. Sempat terbesit di benak pemuda itu jika sosok tersebut adalah Katsura ataupun Joui patriout—namun sejak kapan Katsura si tukang kabur bisa tetap duduk dengan tenang saat melihat seragam yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Benar. Pasti bukan dia ataupun mereka.

"Permisi tuan apa anda sudah ingin memesan?" Terlalu asyik larut dalam pemikirannya akan orang tersebut ia sampai tersentak saat suara pelayan itu menyapa. "Uhm.. satu cappuccino?" ucap Sougo ragu, karena ia hanya asal menebak tanpa melihat buku menu.

"Ada tambahan lain?"

"Tidak."

"Baik. Ditunggu ya pesanannya tuan."

Lagi-lagi pelayan itu mengeluarkan aura misterius di balik senyumnya. Sougo yakin jika ia pernah bertatap mata dengannya—atau ia tidak asing dengan suara orang itu. Yang jelas, Sougo sangat yakin pernah bertemu dengan pelayan itu.

.

"Silahkan pesanan anda tuan."

Tidak lama setelahnya pelayan tersebut datang membawa pesanan yang dipesan oleh pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut, "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Belum sempat berjalan lebih jauh, pergerakan pelayan tersebut terhenti.

"Kau.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Merasa ditanya dengan pertanyaan klise seperti itu lantas saja pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah, "Haha tuan," jedanya, "Cara anda terlalu kuno untuk merayu seseorang, lagipula saya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi homo." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Segera Sougo melepas cengkramannya dari lengan pelayan tersebut, "Lupakan saja." Ucapnya menahan malu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sudah banyak yang melakukan itu pada saya." Tanpa menjawab penuturan si pelayan misterius, Sougo segera menjauhinya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pelayan pemilik iris biru cerah tersebut melempar senyum meremehkan seiring kepergiannya, sayang, Sougo tidak sempat melihat senyum aneh tersebut.

.

.

Untuk meredam rasa malu segera ia melempar pandangannya pada hamparan salju yang tercetak jelas di luar jendela. Entah kenapa salju selalu mengingatkannya akan seseorang..

 _Aneue_.

Entah sudah berapa malam ia lewati tanpa mendiang kakaknya yang sudah pergi mendahului. Perlahan pandangan itu berubah sendu ketika sekelebat memori tentang kakaknya kembali menghantui.

Tentang kakaknya yang cantik dan baik hati.

Tentang kakaknya yang memiliki penyakit TBC bawaan dari orang tuanya.

Tentang kakaknya yang jatuh hati pada Hijikata Toshiro.

Semua itu tidak bisa serta merta terlupa dari pikiran Okita Sougo begitu saja.

"Andai ia masih hidup dan menikah dengan Hijikata.. mungkin pandanganku terhadap pria itu akan berubah.." gumamnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan minumanmmu perlahan berubah menjadi ice cappuccino anak muda?"

"!"

Sougo segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada leher orang misterius di belakangnya. "Ho.. penglihatanmu tajam juga." Pria bersurai ungu gelap itu melempar seringai meremehkan, "He.. memangnya siapa yang tidak akan mengenali kimonomu itu huh?" tatapan mereka beradu melempar benci jadi satu.

" _Extremist radical fraction, leader of Kiheitai_ , Takasugi Shinsuke."

Dan sang iblis pun menyeringai penuh arti.

-o.O.o-

Dugaan Sougo sepenuhnya salah, bukan joui patriout yang ia dapat—melainkan tangkapan besar untuk menaikkan citranya di catatan kepolisian Shinsengumi. Entah mengapa pria 'S' ini sangat bersemangat ketika sosok itu muncul tepat di depannya saat ini.

"Mana ada teroris yang menyerahkan diri begitu saja di depan polisi, secepat itukah ingin meregang nyawa huh?" pernyataan Sougo tentu saja membuat Shinsuke melempar seringai jahat. "Justru kau yang akan kuhabisi sebelum para anjing bakufu itu datang." Setelahnya mereka berdua hanyut dalam diam.

Larut akan pemikiran masing-masing—atau mungkin strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan yang berada di depan mata. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit terbuang tanpa adanya prahara maupun suara dari dua pria yang kini dilanda perkara.

 _Cold war._

Tidak tahan dengan situasi hening semacam ini, Sougo berinisiatif membuka suara, "Oi kau tidak capek berdiri terus?" ucapnya santai. Picingan mata dilempar begitu saja, "Aku tidak berniat untuk kembali ke tempatku."

Hening beberapa saat.

"..Atau kau berniat memberiku kesempatan untuk menempati kursi kosong di depanmu?" lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua individu yang memiliki tinggi sama ini? Bahkan pelayan misterius yang semenjak tadi melihat dua pelanggan malamnya itu tidak melakukan tindakan apapun membuatnya ikut gregetan juga.

Saling melempar tatap dan kata-kata kurang bersahabat tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Yah lebih baik kau cepat duduk saja,"

Shinsuke pun pongo.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lanjut Sougo.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Shinsuke segera menempati posisi kosong di depan pria berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Diam-diam pelayan misterius itu menarik senyum ketika melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

Meski sudah duduk di satu meja yang sama bukan berarti menandakan jika mereka sudah berteman. Lihat saja, aura kelam terpancar dari kedua individu yang melabeli diri sebagai 'musuh' itu. Bisa-bisa sebentar lagi perang dunia akan terjadi di tempat ini.

"Oi." Ragu menyelimuti batin Sougo sejenak, "Berkenan untuk mendengar ceritaku?" mungkin isi kepalanya sudah tidak berfungsi karena menanyakan hal tersebut pada seorang teroris. Tidak banyak perubahan sikap dari Shinsuke setelah mendengar hal itu. Malahan, pria dengan surai ungu itu melempar seringai khas yang membuatnya terlihat _cool_.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dengan demikian mari kita imulai sesi curhat dari hati ke hati bersama mas Shinsuke.

.

Meski sudah memantapkan hati, bukan berarti Sougo bisa dengan mudahnya mengutarakan semua pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Apalagi orang itu seorang buronan polisi. Dengan sekali tarikan napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, iris merahnya menatap sosok yang tak kalah cebol darinya dengan padangan serius.

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Jadi begini Takasugi." Fokusnya belum berubah, "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Perubahan ekspresi terjadi.

'Masalah cinta huh? Tak heran sih jika anak bau kencur sepertinya ingin meminta saran pada orang dewasa.' Batin Shinsuke.

Rokok pipa yang semenjak tadi bertengger di atas asbak segera diambilnya, menghirup lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Cinta huh?" segera bayang-bayang sesosok berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum menari-nari di otaknya, "Kurasa pernah." Ucapnya mantap.

Diam-diam Sougo cukup tercengang juga melihat perubahan riak wajah Shinsuke, siapa sangka jika orang sepertinya pernah merasakan cinta? Yah bedasar hal itu saja dapat disimpulkan jika orang itu masih dalam kategori orang normal.

Hanya otaknya saja yang tidak.

"Apakah.. dia seorang wanita?"

"Entahlah. Bagiku dia lebih seperti bidadari." Kini matanya berbinar, membuat pria didepannya ingin tertawa saja. Sebenarnya Shinsuke enggan untuk mengingat sosok itu kembali, sayang, dia terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu bertanya hal itu?" ucap Shinsuke berusaha mengubah alur pembicaraan.

Saking terbawa suasana melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada lawan bicaranya membuat pria beriris merah ini lupa untuk menceritakan sepenggal kisah hidupnya, "Tidak ada hal khusus kok. Akhir-akhir ini aku.. hanya merasa kesal dengan seseorang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya soal cinta padaku?"

"Soalnya.. orang itu telah merebut orang yang amat kucintai."

Dan si surai ungu tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, "Hahaha, kau benar-benar seorang lelaki rupanya." Hingga membuat pipi si surai kecokelatan merona, "Brengsek."

"Aku heran kenapa kau malah membahas hal ini denganku, apa orang-orangmu sebegitu tidak bergunanya kah?"

Sougo tahu siapa yang pria cebol itu maksud.

"Bukankah biasanya orang asing lebih objektif dalam memberikan sebuah jawaban?"

"Sialnya kau benar akan hal itu."

.

.

Sougo menceritakan semua perihal kakaknya, Kondo Isao dan juga kedatangan Hijikata dulu sebelum shinsengumi terbentuk. Tidak banyak ekspresi yang tercipta dari pemilik 'baby face' tersebut, hanya saja, matanya berkilat tiap kali ia menyebut "orang itu" untuk mewakilkan wakil komandan iblis Hijikata Toshiro. Shinsuke pun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan kisah orang asing di depannya. Bukannya kisah itu membosankan, tapi rasanya "orang itu" di dalam cerita Sougo mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang juga telah merusak hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar waktu bergulir begitu saja. Seolah dua orang ini hanyalah dua individu yang seringkali mencurahkan keluh kesah mereka masing-masing.

"Hey."

Si rambut pasir meneguk cangkir cappucinonya yang telah lama dingin, "Bukankah aneh jika seorang polisi dan teroris saling bertukar cerita seperti ini?" mendengar itu tentu saja Sougo hampir melupakan fakta yang hampir terlewat itu.

—ternyata mereka belum melupakannya.

Pria dengan perban di mata kiri seketika terdiam seribu bahasa. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia bisa banyak bicara pada seseorang selain urusan pekerjaan. Kapan terakhir kali ia seperti ini.. mungkin sepuluh tahun sebelum semuanya berada di jalan yang berbeda?

Entahlah.

Ia sudah lama tidak merasa sebebas ini.

"Sebenarnya," lantas fokus pria berperban itu berubah, "Aku bisa saja mempercayaimu seratus persen, Takasugi." Sougo menatap sendu ke dalam bola mata Shinsuke, "Kenapa.. kau harus menjadi teroris dan aku menjadi polisi? Mengapa kita berbeda..?" dan kini nada suaranya bergetar menahan pilu.

Sebegitukah kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu Sougo?

—atau.. itu hanyalah sandiwaramu yang kesekian kali huh?

Shinsuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping Sougo. Kontan saja pria yang dianugerahi wajah tampan itu segera mundur satu jengkal.

"Oi kau—"

"Untuk malam ini saja. Mari lupakan sejenak status dan pekerjaan kita."

—dan Okita Sougo merasa dirinya seperti sekretaris bahenol yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan bosnya sendiri.

.

.

"Oi cebol ngapain lu deket-deketin gue? Naksir ya?"

"Lu juga cebol, njing."

.

.

Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan, Shinsuke balik lagi ke posisinya semula. Ya dia juga takut dikira homo beneran sama si bocah sialan ini.

* * *

..

Sebenarnya Shinsuke tidak pernah bepikir akan kedatangan 'musuh' yang dengan seenak jidat menjadikannya tempat curhat. Yah tapi dia juga tidak menolak sih. Toh cerita anak itu sedikit mirip dengannya.

"Ceritamu itu.."

Merasa terpanggil Sougo segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat pemuda di depannya membuat si surai ungu menahan suaranya sejenak, "Kenapa?" ucapnya bingung.

"Agak sedikit mirip dengan kisahku dulu."

Terkejut.

Hanya itu ekspresi yang muncul dari si lawan bicara.

"Orang itu. Orang itu dengan seenaknya datang dan merebut semua yang berharga bagiku."

Seketika terbayang sosok dua lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada Takasugi, dan juga, sosok samurai berambut putih.

Samurai kecil itu kuat.

Lebih kuat darinya.

Dengan fakta itu saja, anak itu berhasil menarik perhatian pria berambut cokelat panjang, dan juga, si kecil berambut hitam yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

.

"Aku membencinya."

.

Kepingan memori lain kembali menari di ingatannya.

Terlihat pria berambut panjang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh dan tangan terikat, dan ia duduk dengan posisi membelakangi mereka, ketiga muridnya. Kedua mata itu dapat menangkap pemuda berambut putih yang amat dikenalnya berjalan dengan katana di tangan kiri.

" _ **Gintoki hentikan! Kumohon.."**_

Pergerakan pedang itu cepat.

" _ **HENTIKAAAANNNNNNNNN!"**_

—secepat kepala pria berambut panjang itu melayang bebas.

.

"Sangat membencinya."

.

Tidak perlu tahu siapa sosok yang berhasil membuat Takasugi Shinsuke seperti sekarang, yang jelas, Sougo tahu jika hidupnya lebih beruntung karena bertemu Kondo dan Hijikata ketimbang dia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang.

 _Beast._

"Yah itu hanya cerita lama. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hal aku sudah bisa memeafkan orang itu." Sougo hanya diam, karena ia merasa Shinsuke akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya,"

Benar dugaannya. Anak itu lantas segera mempertajam pendengarannya, "Ada satu orang lagi yang baru-baru ini mengusik kehidupanku." Sambil berkata demikian, pergerakan Shinsuke berubah sedikit canggung. "Dia berisik dan menyebalkan. Wanita yang tidak akan pernah dijadikan tipe wanita kesukaan bagi pria manapun."

Seketika terbayang sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan senyum riangnya.

"Selalu meneriakkan namamu setiap waktu tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya sendiri, apa dia bodoh huh?" Masih terasa jelas di pendengarannya suara wanita itu saat berkata, _"Shinsuke-sama!"_

"Tapi.." jedanya sejenak. Kini terlihat gambaran wanita tersebut sedang menangis di dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hujan itu lagi."

Sougo merasa jika wanita yang dimaksud Shinsuke persis sekali dengan wanita yang selalu mengusik hidupnya. Bedanya dia bukanlah wanita, hanya seorang anak kecil yang menyebalkan.

"Aku juga."

Shinsuke segera terdistrak oleh suara Sougo. Karena semenjak tadi anak itu tidak kunjung mengeluarkan pendapat untuk menanggapi ceritanya. Yah ia juga melakukan hal itu sebelumnya sih.

"Ada gadis menyebalkan yang selalu muncul di sekitarku."

Bayang-bayang seorang gadis dengan senyum cerah tercetak jelas di benak Sougo.

"Suka cari masalah, bodoh, dada rata, banyak makan, kasar. Mana ada pria yang akan meyukai gadis seperti itu?"

Dibalik itu semua masih banyak hal baik yang ia tahu dari gadis dengan pakaian china tersebut. Contohnya saja saat ia sedang terpuruk ketika shinsengumi dibubarkan oleh pemerintah, gadis itu datang menyemangatinya, yah meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan seperti menyemangati sih. Hanya saja ia tahu kalau gadis itu diam-diam peduli padanya.

Hal itu pun berlaku baginya.

"Tapi anehnya, ada satu laki-laki yang tertarik dengan cewek china sepertinya." Kini iris merah itu memandang jauh pada hamparan salju putih yang terhalang oleh kaca. "Bukankah pria itu bodoh?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya."

Sougo segera menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kita sama-sama bodoh telah jatuh hati pada mereka." lanjutnya.

Mau tidak mau pemilik surai kecokelatan ini segera tertawa untuk melepas canggung, begitupun dengan si surai ungu. "Ternyata selera kita sama." Ucap Sougo menyudahi tawanya. Shinsuke pun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pernyataan barusan.

"Yah obrolan malam ini setidaknya bisa menaikkan kondisi moodku yang sebelumnya buruk."

"Setelah ini apa kau akan melanjutkan patroli malammu itu?"

"Entahlah.. terlalu malas jika orang itu tidak ada. Mungkin aku akan pulang dan tidur saja."

"Begitukah? Pantas saja kalian para polisi seringkali mendapat sebutan makan uang pajak dari masyarakat."

Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Sougo tersenyum sinis, "Setidaknya kami tidak seperti teroris yang selalu meresahkan masyarakat." Shinsuke menyeringai, "Yah aku tidak keberatan dikatai seperti itu."

Shinsuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya, ha itu pun disusul oleh Sougo. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan meja yang menjadi saksi dimana polisi dan teroris bisa bersatu. Pelayan misterius itu segera muncul dan mengambil alih mesin kasir, "Bayarannya ingin digabung saja tuan-tuan sekalian?" tentu saja sudah dapat ditebak jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari dua pria itu.

.

"Wah tidak disangka ya jika kalian bisa akrab." Ucap pria beriris biru cerah itu sambil menghitung beberapa lembar uang untuk dijadikan kembalian.

"Kau. Aku masih merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Pelayan itu segera memberi uang kembali tersebut pada mereka, "Bukankah sudah saya bilang jika cara anda merayu seseorang terbilang cukup kuno hmm?" Sougo telah kehilangan kesabaran. Segera ia menarik—lebih kearah menjambak rambut pelayan tersebut, tentu saja Shinsuke kaget akan tindakan pemuda tersebut.

Terlihat sudah helaian rambut jingga yang sangat dikenalinya. Mirip dengan gadis yang selama ini ia kenal. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihat iris biru cerah tersebut, rupanya..

Orang itu.

Kakak bodoh dari si gadis china.

"He.. kita bertemu lagi polisi bumi."

Sementara itu Shinsuke yang sudah tahu siapa pelayan itu sejak awal hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak lama setelahnya atmosfer diantara kedua individu itu terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Jadi.. kalian sejak awal kalian menjebakku huh?" sedangkan pria yang diketahui sebagai Kamui hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kurang lebih?"

"Cih."

Iris merah itu berkilat marah. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjebak di dalam perangkap yang sudah seharusnya dapat dihindari tersebut. Mungkin saja memang malam ini menjadi malam dimana Okita Sougo, kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi, lengah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada adik bodohku hmm?"

Oh tidak. Sepertinya aura _siscon_ yang terpendam dalam diri Kamui mulai bangkit saat tahu Sougo memiliki perasaan kepada adiknya yang manis. "Tenang saja. Aku akan memberimu restu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku. Polisi bumi." Ucap Kamui serius. Mendengar tantangan tersebut tentu saja membuat Sougo bersemangat.

"Huh boleh juga. Baik adik maupun kakak rupanya sama-sama merepotkan ya."

Shinsuke hanya bisa menatap dua pria yang berusia lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan malas. Untuk apa coba ia memperhatikan pertengkaran antara Sougo dan calon kakak iparnya. Lagipula sejak awal tidak ada niatan untuk menjebak Okita Sougo di kedai kopi ini. Alasan Kamui berpakaian ala pelayan juga dikarenakan mereka berdua sudah menghabisi si pemilik kedai.

Karena tidak tertarik dengan perdebatan duo sadis, pria surai ungu gelap itu pun memilih undur diri lebih dulu.

* * *

…

Udara dingin tentu saja langsung menerpa epidermis Shinsuke saat ia membuka pintu kedai kopi tersebut. Meskipun sudah terbalut syal, sialnya ia melupakan outer kimononya yang memiliki corak indah tersebut. Nampaknya, pria dengan tinggi 170 sentimeter ini masih belum bisa menaklukan dinginnya malam.

Hamparan salju putih itupun tidak mampu untuk mengalihkan pikiran Shinsuke dari rasa dingin yang menimpa dirinya. Tentu saja si iris hijau ini segera bergegas pergi mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan berlama-lama berdiri di bawah udara yang diperkirakan sudah bersuhu minus derajat celcius.

Tidak sampai disitu.

Baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan, sosok yang amat ia kenal berdiri di ujung sana.

Seolah sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Shinsuke-sama."

Kijima Matako.

Wanita yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hidupnya.

"Kijima?"

Sebenarnya ia agak sulit mengenali penampilan baru seorang Kijima Matako. Tidak ada lagi kimono ketat dengan model baju shabrina yang terlihat pusar, tidak ada lagi rok mini, tidak ada lagi rambut panjang sebahu.

Kijima Matako sudah berubah.

"Anda melupakan outer kimono anda, tuan."

Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekati Shinsuke. Menghilangkan jarak yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Matako yang sekarang berpenampilan lebih sopan, bahkan, terlihat lebih anggun. Keanggunan Matako mampu membuat Takechi, pengatur strategi Kiheitai—atau yang biasa disebut hentai lolicon itu jadi sedikit tertarik dengannya. Kimono yang dikenakan pun tidak terbuka seperti dulu.

Sekali lagi harus Shinsuke akui, Kijima Matako sudah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi suara cempreng gadis berambut kuning cerah ini saat memanggil namanya. Bahkan, surai yang dulu panjang itu kini tinggalah sebatas leher. Namun Matako tetaplah Matako. Helaian rambut yang terikat setengah di sisi kanan itu tidak berubah.

"Shinsuke-sama?"

Karena terlalu larut dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Shinsuke mengabaikan wanita itu. "Ah iya, terima kasih.." ucapnya pelan. Diam-diam Shinsuke sedikit terkesima dengan penampilan baru yang ditawarkan oleh satu-satunya prajurit wanita di dalam kelompoknya.

Setelah memindah tangankan outer kimono milik sang tuan, Matako memilih untuk bergegas pergi dari hadapan Shinsuke. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Matako yang biasanya akan langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Kijima."

Wanita itu berbalik dan Iris biru kehijauan itu menatap penuh Tanya, "Ya?" sedangkan si surai ungu terpikat dengan pandangan itu dan seketika kehilangan kata-kata. Sebenarnya Shinsuke sudah beberapa kali melihat penampilan baru Matako, hanya saja, ia masih tidak bisa menerima jika wanita itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Lebih tepatnya sesudah perang di planet Rakuyou.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

Tanpa dikehendaki si pemilik, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan penampilan barunya, tapi, ia lebih terbiasa dengan sikap dan penampilan Matako yang dulu.

"Berubah? Saya tetap seperti ini tuan. Hanya baju dan potongan rambut saya yang berubah." Ucapnya sopan.

"Itu tidak lucu Kijima."

"Saya tidak sedang melawak, Shinsuke-sama."

Satu yang juga tidak berubah dari Kijima Matako. Sifat keras kepalanya.

"Kau berubah Kijima Matako."

Mendengar itu Matako berusaha keras untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Mungkin itu hanya—" belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, Shinsuke segera menarik lengan wanita surai kuning tersebut untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa yang membuatmu berubah, Kijima?" Meski ia berkata tanpa intonasi tinggi, sungguh nada suaranya sangatlah menakutkan. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, kilat mata yang terpancar dari iris hijau itu saja sudah menjadi bukti jika ia tidak suka diajak main-main.

Matako sendiri sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. Tapi sudah sejak hari itu Matako sudah memutuskan untuk tidak takut pada siapapun, termasuk Shinsuke. Sepasang bola mata biru kehijauan itu membalas tatap iris hijau di depannya.

"Berubah huh..? Semuanya berkata seperti itu.." Wanita itu diam sejenak. "Lalu menurut anda.. siapa yang membuat saya berubah seperti ini hmm?"

Shinsuke terdiam.

Wanita pemilik surai kuning secerah matahari itu segera mengepalkan tangannya kesal, air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan pun kini tak mampu lagi terbendung. Pertahanannya telah goyah.

"ORANG ITU ADALAH ANDA SENDIRI SHINSUKE-SAMA!"

Setelah meneriakkan hal itu wanita bersurai kuning tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan Shinsuke sendiri di tengah malam bersalju. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan pun nampak terlihat dari kedua iris hijau zamrud tersebut. Kekehan kecil berikutnya terdengar.

"Lagi-lagi aku melihat hujan.."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi, dadanya terasa sakit seiring melihat kepergian si surai kuning tersebut. Bahkan untuk mengejarnya pun pria tersebut tak mampu.

Alhasil, dia hanya menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan sendu.

-o.O.o-

Kembali lagi pada dua pria yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran yang semenjak tadi hanya melempar tatapan penuh kebencian. Bahkan dua orang itu tidak menyadari jika salah satu pria yang juga memiliki tinggi sama itu sudah tidak berada di tempat tersebut.

"Berkenan untuk melanjutkan urusan kita disini?"

Kali ini Kamui angkat bicara duluan. Bukannya ia peduli dengan adik bodohnya itu, hanya saja, dia tidak suka pada fakta yang mengatakan jika pria di depannya ini memiliki perasaan padanya. Untuk singkatnya, _sister complex_.

"Yah aku bisa memahami sifat _siscon_ mu itu sih. Baiklah aku tidak keberatan."

Pria berambut _ginger_ itu hanya melayangkan senyumnya yang biasa. Setelah si samurai silver itu, akhirnya ia tahu kalau di bumi masih banyak manusia yang mampu menandingi klan Yato.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _siscon_ huh?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya, Sougo segera melayangkan pedang yang semenjak tadi tersimpan di sarung pedangnya, tentu saja pergerakan itu sudah diantipasi oleh si rambut jahe. Pedang tersebut ditangkis oleh sebuah payung ungu yang selalu dibawa olehnya.

"He.. aku senang kau sangat bersemangat melawanku. Sepertinya aku akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk jadi calon adik iparku."

Sedetik kemudian Kamui segera membuka payung tersebut sehingga membuat pedang itu terlempar jauh dari hadapan Sougo. Pria bersurai pasir itu hanya dapat mendecih melihat pergerakan Kamui, selanjutnya ia memasang seringai sadisnya. "Yah.. aku senang mendengar itu,"

 _ **BRUGH!**_

" _Aniki_."

Namun Sougo selangkah lebih cepat untuk melempar pukulan telak di pipi kiri Kamui.

* * *

…

Gejolak batin mulai melanda Shinsuke.

Antara kejar atau menghindar.

Setelah kepergian Matako, dia belum juga bergeser barang satu senti pun dari tempatnya berpijak. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengejar sosok itu, di sisi lainnya ia enggan untuk menatap wajah itu lagi. Bukan. Ia enggan untuk melihat wajah berurai air mata yang disebabkan olehnya tersebut.

Dilema.

"Sial."

Karena rasa dingin yang semakin melanda, Shinsuke segera memakai outer kimono yang dibawa oleh gadis bersurai kuning tadi. Jika diingat kembali, ia tahu persis mengapa sampai anak itu mengubah penampilannya. Alasannya mudah.

Kijima Matako ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Takasugi Shinsuke.

.

.

"Teman-teman."

Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju pada satu sosok yang berhasil membuat mereka takjub tak percaya. Bahkan beberapa orang nampak tidak percaya jika wanita itu adalah Kijima Matako yang mereka kenal.

"Matako? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Ucap Bansai angkat bicara. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut, bahkan membuat pria berkacamata hitam itu kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilan saja, apakah ini.. aneh?"

Takechi Henpeita, pria yang dikenal _lolicon hentai_ berkedok menganut paham feminisme itu langsung semangat menjawab, "Tidak tidak. Kau lebih cocok seperti itu!" Bansai hanya melempar tatap malas pada rekan sejawatnya. Jelas-jelas si ahli strategi Kiheitai ini pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bahagia dipuji olehmu, Takechi hentai!"

" _Hentai janai. Feministo desu_."

Kru kapal tersebut tentu saja langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Henpeita. Bukan hanya Matako saja yang berubah, namun hal itu berlaku juga untuk Kiheitai.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin merubah penampilanmu, Matako?"

Perubahan ekspresi terlihat jelas di wajah Matako, hal itu tentu saja mengundang tanya dari para pria tersebut. Karena Matako yang biasanya ceria, kasar, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai wanita yamato nadeshiko itu tiba-tiba bersikap demikian.

"Aku.. ingin mencoba melupakan Shinsuke-sama."

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja mereka kaget bukan main, bagaimana tidak kaget? Wanita yang dalam kesehariannya selalu meneriakkan nama komandannya dengan suara cempreng dan sangat tergila-gila padanya secara mengejutkan hal tersebut.

"Kau.. tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius. Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Shinsuke-sama. Ah lagipula dia tidak akan peduli." Ucapnya miris.

Bahkan wanita yang terkenal tangguh ini pun memiliki batas untuk menyerah pada perasannya.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua, komandan Kiheitai itu sudah berdiri dibalik pintu dan mendengar percakapan mereka semua sejak awal.

.

.

Sungguh ia tidak memahami cara berpikir seorang wanita.

Namun,

Ia lebih tidak memahami cara berpikirnya sendiri.

Selama ini Shinsuke hanya menganggap Matako sebagai anak buahnya yang berguna, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya saja pandangan itu berubah saat hal pertama yang mata kanan itu lihat adalah sosoknya yang sedang menangis. Barulah saat itu Shinsuke sadar kalau ia menganggap Matako bukan sekedar prajuritnya. Diam-diam wanita itu sudah berhasil masuk begitu saja ke dalam hati Shinsuke tanpa permisi.

Takasugi Shinsuke kembali memasang senyum getir ketika mengingat kalau ia kembali melihat hujan itu kembali terhias di wajah wanita itu.

"Yah terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku, Okita Sougo."

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Shinsuke segera berlari mengejar sosok Matako yang kini sudah tidak terlihat di dalam iris hijau itu. Jika Sakata Gintoki adalah interpretasi dari mata kirinya. Kalau begitu, Kijima Matako adalah interpretasi untuk mata kanannya.

-o.O.o-

Tersungkurnya Kamui di lantai menimbulkan kesenangan sendiri bagi Sougo. Bisa saja ia mendapat pukulan telak tepat di pipi seperti apa yang kira sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya malam ini.

"Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku."

"Jangan senang dulu cebol."

"Lu juga cebol."

Cebol kok teriak cebol..

Tidak berselang dari itu Kamui secepat kilat langsung menghantam sosok di depannya, alhasil hal yang sebelumnya terjadi padanya kini terjadi pula pada polisi bumi tersebut. Si rambut ginger tidak serta merta menyembunyikan seringainya menatap sosok yang tersungkur itu.

"Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku."

"Brengsek."

Detik berikutnya Sougo segera berlari mengambil pedangnya yang beberapa saat lalu jatuh, begitupun dengan Kamui yang langsung menyambar payung yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya duel mematikan antar duo sadis ini pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang memegang lengan kedua pria tersebut.

"Hentikan."

Kontan saja kedua pria ini terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian china dan juga aksesoris rambut yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya. Kagura.

"He.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Papi menyuruhmu pulang Kamui."

Mendengar itu tentu saja tawa Sougo langsung meledak begitu saja. Si gadis china segera melayangkan tendangan pada perut pria sadis tersebut—dan kali ini Kamui lah yang tertawa.

"Ah aku baru ingat ini sudah tengah malam, pasti papimu itu sangat khawatir anaknya belum pulang."

Kamui memilih tidak mengubris perkataan Sougo. Toh ia sudah mengubah pandangannya pada si botak itu. Kagura sebenarnya ingin bertanya ada apa mereka bertengkar, yah ia tahu persis kalau dua orang ini pernah beradu tinju saat rencana pembunuhan Shogun dilancarkan dulu, tapi rasanya mereka memiliki alasan lain.

"Oi kalian. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan malam-malam begini? Dan juga," kini pandangannya beralih pada pria berambut kecokelatan, "Bukankah kau harusnya patroli malam? Dasar polisi pemakan pajak." Sudah dua kali ia dikatai seperti itu malam ini.

"Dasar china."

Kagura yang kesal segera meninju pipi kanan Sougo sekuat tenaga. Jadilah kedua pipi Sougo bengkak dikarenakan mengajak ribut dua kakak beradik Yato itu. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Masih seratus tahun bagimu untuk mendapat restuku, belum dari si botak dan juga si keriting, polisi bumi."

"Restu?"

"Kalau begitu masih seribu tahun bagimu, si botak, dan juga _danna_ untuk menghentikanku, _aniki_."

"Haah?"

"Untuk sementara kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Kuanggap kita imbang. Ayo pergi."

Gadis pemilik iris biru cerah itu bingung dengan topik pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya, "Oi oi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sih?" bukannya menjawab keduanya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa bersikap siscon begini." Gumam Kamui seiring kepergiannya dari Sougo dan Kagura. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu kedai tersebut dan menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Apa maksudnya..?"

Sekilas Sougo melihat gadis berpakaian china itu dengan tatapan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Setelahnya Kagura segera balas menatap Sougo, tentu saja pria itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya secepat kilat.

Tidak biasanya.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa jatuh hati pada gadis china sepertimu."

Setelahnya Sougo buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengikuti jejak Shinsuke dan Kamui untuk keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut. Perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria bersurai pasir tentu saja dapat didengar jelas oleh gadis ginger itu. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terdiam.

.

Meski ingin menyangkal perkataan si polisi brengsek itu, hal ini terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi. Lihat, bahkan ia nampak menampari pipinya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apakah ini hanya mimpi buruknya atau apa, hasil dari tamparannya tentu saja sakit. Pertanda hal ini benar terjadi.

"Sialan."

Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna.

Siapa yang sangka jika dibalik sikap nyebelinnya si Sougo itu ternyata dia diam-diam… mencintainya?

"ANJEEEENG MANA MUNGKIN SI SADIS ITU SUKA PADAKU!"

 _ **BRUGH!**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia meninju meja dan kursi di kedai itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya—dan juga untuk menenangkan diri dari perasaan 'deg-deg an' karena secara tidak langsung dia baru aja ditembak sama orang yang paling nyebelin di muka bumi ini.

Oh akuilah saja Kagura.

Kau juga jatuh hati pada polisi pemakan pajak itu kan?

-o.O.o-

Mungkin memang bisa dikategorikan jika Takasugi Shinsuke termasuk tipikal lelaki tidak peka.

Bukan.

 _Dingin_ lebih tepatnya.

Kalau bicara tidak peka, mungkin julukan itu lebih cocok diberikan untuk kawannya yang hobi sekali tertawa. Lagipula bukan hanya Matako yang berubah, dirinya pun juga. Berterima kasihlah pada kawan lama yang telah merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik seperti sekarang ini.

Setidaknya keinginan untuk menghancurkan negeri ini sudah mulai pupus seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sial, dimana kau?"

Shinsuke yakin sekali jika wanita itu belum jauh berlari. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengejar Matako yang seenaknya saja lari tanpa mendengar sepatah-duapatahkata darinya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa wanita itu suka seenaknya sendiri sih. Merepotkan saja.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ia dapat melihat sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hamparan salju. Entah ini insting atau apa, yang jelas, Shinsuke merasa jika Kijima Matako berada disana. Segera saja kaki itu melangkah tanpa diberi perintah.

.

Benar saja.

Belum sampai di gubuk tersebut, tertangkap oleh penglihatannya wanita dengan surai kuning tengah termenung sendirian. Tentu saja setelah mengetahui dia ada disana semakin membuatnya mendekati gubuk kecil itu tanpa disuruh.

.

"Matako."

Wanita itu segera berjengit kaget melihat seseorang yang tidak ia duga kehadirannya kini berada tepat di depannya. "S-Shinsuke-sama!" Matako segera menyingkirkan salju yang semenjak tadi bersarang diatas surai ungunya. "Kenapa anda kemari..? Anda bisa sakit tuan." Ucapnya disela-sela membersihkan partikel putih diatas kepala Shinsuke.

Tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, Shinsuke segera meraih tangan wanita itu dan langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Otomatis reaksi yang dikeluarkan olehnya tentu saja sebuah penolakan,

"A-Apa yang kau—!"

Satu kecupan segera bersarang di bibir wanita itu tanpa permisi.

 _PLAK!_

—dan tindakan itulah yang langsung diterima oleh Shinsuke.

Detik berikutnya wanita itu hendak lari lagi dari pria pemilik iris hijau itu, tidak sampai Shinsuke berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengan kimononya. Tentu saja Matako segera jatuh terpelanting ke belakang, kesempatan itu tentu saja segera digunakan Shinsuke untuk menahannya. Ia cengkram keras kedua tangan wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan darinya karena baru saja jatuh terpelanting, tidak lama setelahnya, Shinsuke kembali memaksakan sebuah ciuman padanya.

Alhasil, pergerakan wanita itu benar-benar terkunci sempurna.

"Hmph-!"

Ciuman itu perlahan merambat ke pipi, lalu selanjutnya leher, dan detik berikutnya di bahu. Matako mati-matian berusaha untuk menjauhkan Shinsuke dari tubuhnya. Memang dulu ia sempat memimpikan hal ini—tapi setelah terjadi seperti ini rasanya ia menyesal pernah memimpikan hal itu.

Hanya air mata satu-satunya kosakata yang mampu ia ungkapkan betapa ia sangat takut pada pria surai ungu yang kini sedang menggagahinya tersebut. Hampir saja Shinsuke menanggalkan kimono Matako. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu ia sempat melihat wajah wanita itu yang terlihat sudah sangat kacau.

"Shinsuke-sama… hentikan.."

Shinsuke segera bangkit dan membelakangi wanita itu setelah melihat wajahnya. Bukan. Air mata yang membahasi wajah wanita itulah alasannya enggan untuk menatap wajah Matako lebih lama.

Sudah tiga kali ia membuat hujan turun dari langit yang selama ini membuatnya teduh.

Matako segera membetulkan kimononya dan bangkit kembali. Melihat komandannya yang terlihat menyesal dengan perbuatannya mau tidak mau membuat wanita itu jadi ikut sedih. Segera ia menghampiri pria berwajah _stoic_ itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya.

Mendapat perlakuan itu mau tidak mau menambah rasa bersalah di dalam benaknya, "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku merubah diriku seperti ini..?" ucapnya pelan. Meski tidak mendapat respon, Matako tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu ingin melupakanku?" Matako tidak terkejut mendengar itu, ia yakin cepat atau lambat pasti pria itu akan tahu hal tersebut. Wanita itu nampak menarik napas sejenak, "Karena saya telah ditolak oleh anda."

Ditolak?

Bahkan meski ribuan kali Matako bersikap 'tergila-gila' padanya, tidak pernah ada satu kesempatan dimana dia menyampaikan perasaannya secara serius. Terlebih, Shinsuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan jika ia membenci wanita itu. (yah hanya terkadang sebal saja sih)

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shinsuke segera berbalik dan menatap wajah Matako. Namun wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Masih takut untuk beradu tatap dengan pemilik mata tajam itu.

"Saya sudah lelah mengejar anda, tuan. Biarkan Kijima Matako ini berhenti untuk menggapai mimpi yang tidak pernah terwujud. Asalkan anda baik-baik saja, saya sudah senang."

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam benak Shinsuke ia lebih menyukai sosok gadis itu yang berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi jika ia sudah memutuskan demikian apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu harus segera dilakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kali ini giliranku."

"Huh?"

—dan ia rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Kali ini giliranku untuk mengejarmu, Kijima.. ah, Matako."

"!"

Pria pemilik surai ungu gelap itu segera menyodorkan sebotol yakult padanya, "Aku janji." Dan dia juga menggenggam yakult pula di tangan kiri. Melihat itu Matako bingung hendak berekspresi seperti apa, selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya cekikikan geli karena melihat komandannya itu begitu tergila-gila dengan yakult.

Melihat Matako dalam kondisi seperti itu tentu saja membuat Shinsuke jadi deg-deg an sendiri.

"Sepertinya anda tidak perlu mengejar saya tuan."

Matako segera memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi pria berwajah stoic tersebut. Kecupan itu berlangsung singkat, namun tidak se-singkat rona merah yang tercetak di wajah Shinsuke menghilang, "Kalau tahu perasaan Shinsuke-sama seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa menyerah soal anda?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil yakult dari tangan kanan pria itu.

"Biar saya saja yang mengejar anda, tuan."

Si surai kuning itu segera membuka yakultnya dan meneguknya sedikit, "Anda cukup diam dan tetap memasang wajah tampan anda saja yang biasa." Dan selanjutnya ia tersenyum cerah. Ah. Bagaimana mungkin Shinsuke bisa membenci wanita menyebalkan ini?

Segera Shinsuke membuka yakultnya juga dan mengajak wanita tersebut untuk bersulang, "Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Kali ini giliran wajah Matako yang merona.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin melihat hujan itu lagi."

Mendengar hal itu membuat wanita pemilik iris biru kehijauan itu tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa bahagianya, tentu saja ia segera memeluk Shinsuke—dan pria itu malah jadi salting sendiri.

Paling tidak wanita itu tahu jika perasaan mereka sama.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

Dua botol yakult dan Kijima Matako.

Sungguh itu bukanlah kombinasi yang buruk.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

* * *

 **A/N**

UWOOO AKHIRNYA KELAR /O/ ((seneng banget)), waaawwww akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic mereka berdua lengkap dengan 170cm squad dan nyumbang karya beneran di fandom iniiiiiiii :""")) dan sepertinya ini fic takamata pertama di section bahasa Indonesia ya.. huhu :""""""""""""))))))))) apalah dayaku yang suka sama pair ini dan kismin asupan.. (jadinya bikin sendiri deh).

Yhaaa saya udah suka banget sama couple ini dari pertama kali nonton Gintama (Abisan baju mereka berdua itu perwujudan dari warna fave saya huhu kan lucu banget warna ungu sama hot pink gitu) dan mereka salah satu otp straight saya di Gintama wkwk /otp straight sih benernya semua lady nya om-om JOY sama KonTae wkwk /kalo buat Gintoki sama tsuki atopun sacchan ato bahkan ketsuno ana saya demen koks.

INI SEMUA SALAH CHAP 572-573 YANG NGEBIKIN GUE MAKIN CINTA SAMA COUPLE SATU INI HUHU DAN MAKIN YAKIN KALO SUATU SAAT MATAKO BAKAL JADI LADY NYA TAKASUGI :""( #makasihsorachisenseiailopyu

Yak daripada ini A/N bakal semakin panjang, saya pamit undur diri~  
Terima kasih sudah mampir~

Mind to RnR?^^

-NingieCassie-


End file.
